Petit Papa Noël
by ririnette
Summary: OS-Harry aime Drago, Drago aime Harry. L'un meurt d'amour pour l'autre qui en bon Gryffondor décide de prendre les choses en mains grâce aux amis du blond et au "MGN". (OS supprimé puis republié)


**Petit Papa Noël  
(ou "****Un Noël pas comme les autres****"****)**

_**Attention Slash HPDM !**_

Petit Papa Noël : un OS qui m'est venu à Noël dernier en entendant une chanson de Noël (Je pense que vous avez deviné laquelle…^_^) et que je n'avais pas eu le temps de rédiger. Alors, voilà, je l'ai gardé pour cette année et je vous "l'offre". Sur ce, bonnes fêtes à tous ? Et surtout toutes !  
PS: Désolé de la détourner comme ça (la chanson) et pardon à tous ceux qui ne pourront plus jamais l'écouter comme avant à cause de mon esprit tordu !

* * *

En ce soir du 24 décembre, Drago Malfoy à présent âgé de 20 ans, s'apprêtait pour une deuxième année consécutive, à célébrer les fêtes de fin d'année avec ses amis proches par obligation. La raison de son manque d'engouement, était que le seul cadeau qu'il désirait plus que tout ne pouvait être acheté avec des Gallions puisque ce cadeau si précieux était en fait la réciprocité de ses sentiments, ce qu'il savait impossible. Car oui ! Drago Malfoy était amoureux et pas de n'importe qui, mais d'Harry Potter en personne. Son ex-Némésis auprès duquel, il avait combattu contre Voldemort et avec qui il était devenu "ami" lors de la dernière année passée à Poudlard.

En effet, suite à la perte d'une année scolaire entière pour un grand pourcentage d'étudiants le ministère avait déclaré à la fin de la guerre, que tous les élèves étaient dans l'obligation de refaire leur année manquée ou incomplète. Ainsi, les plus âgés bien décidés de profiter de cette dernière année avaient plus ou moins tous noués ensemble des liens solides et cela quelle que soit la maison à laquelle ils appartenaient bien que certains aient eu quelques réserves à l'égard des Serpentard. C'est ainsi qu'après les mises en couple de ses deux meilleurs amis Blaise et Théodore avec deux des membres du trio d'or Ron et Hermione, Drago c'était lui-même retrouvé en présence quasi constante du golden boy. Au fur et à mesure, tous deux avaient mis leurs rancunes de côté et une relation assez amicale était née entre eux. *Seulement tout changea pour Drago, car comme on dit : « on se rend compte de ce qu'on avait sous les yeux, qu'une fois qu'on l'a perdu » et une fois fini leur scolarité à Poudlard, il se rendit compte de ses sentiments amoureux à l'égard d'Harry qu'il ne voyait plus aussi souvent. C'est ainsi qu'il comprit également son comportement étrange envers Potter pendant cette dernière année : les fois où il le fixait ou le cherchait du regard, voir même lorsqu'il éprouvait un sentiment de jalousie vite réprimé face aux nombreux prétendants et prétendantes du survivant et trouvant tous les défauts du monde aux personnes avec qui celui-ci sortait.  
Après une longue période de remise en question, Drago avait fini par accepter ses sentiments et avait alors entamé une phase de séduction subtile qui n'avait malheureusement pas portée ses fruits, le laissant démoralisé. Comble de tout, après une dispute violente partie d'un sujet insignifiant, Potter avait violemment et totalement coupé les ponts et ils ne faisaient depuis lors plus que se croiser lors d'occasions spéciales, comme entre autres des galas où il avait toujours une potiche différente au bras. Ce qui avait encore achevé le blond, fut les nombreux articles parus dans les journaux sorciers où Potter était décrit comme un Play Boy coureur de jupons et de pantalons couchant à tout va avec qui le désirait sans s'embarrasser de morale ou de sentiments.

Drago se préparait donc morne à rejoindre ses amis qui l'avait invité dans une nouvelle boite de nuit gay, le MGN ou "Magic Gay Nightclub". La seule raison pour laquelle, il avait fini par accepter cette invitation, outre les harcèlements de Blaise et Théo, était qu'ils étaient parvenus à dénicher des entrées VIP et qu'il mourrait d'envie de découvrir ce club inédit depuis l'annonce de son ouverture. De plus cette sortie lui donnerait l'occasion de noyer son chagrin dans l'alcool et des courbes autres que celles désirées. Il choisit comme à son habitude soigneusement ses vêtements et opta pour un pantalon noir et une chemise grise perle assez transparente, laissant ses cheveux qui lui arrivaient aux épaules lâchés. Une fois prêt, il transplana au Chemin de Traverse pour arriver près de la boîte et marcha jusqu'à celle-ci. *Arrivé à destination, il se dirigea alors vers l'entrée ou une file interminable, pour un jour de Noël particulièrement froid, de jeunes mâles en chaleur attendaient de pouvoir entrer. Comme par magie, alors qu'il se demandait où aller, un employé servant apparemment plus de "maître d'hôtel" que de videur fit son apparition devant lui, affublé d'un ensemble très court et moulant ainsi que d'oreilles et d'une queue de lapin. Il le pria de le suivre et le conduisit vers l'entrée VIP sous les regards envieux de ceux attendant en masse de pouvoir entrer.  
Drago suivit donc le maître d'hôtel lapin et entra à sa suite à l'intérieur du bâtiment, ils traversèrent la salle bondée tout à fait normale, bien qu'uniquement peuplée d'hommes, parfois torses nus, dansants les uns contre les autres en toute insouciance. Ils pénétrèrent ensuite dans un sas qui menait à un large couloir illuminé qui les firent passer devant les salles spéciales. Il n'en aperçut brièvement que deux, mais cela suffit à l'ébahir. En effet, dans la première, du noir, du rose, des barres verticales éparpillées un peu partout dans la grande pièce, des vêtements de cuir, des cravates au cou ou aux poignets, des menottes à la ceinture le tout sur le fond sonore de la panthère rose et le claquement des fouets. Dans la deuxième, une piscine et des jets d'eaux, des minis maillots de bains, des Marins et autres maîtres-nageurs, mais surtout un très grand nombre d'éphèbes en maillots de bains-string comportant des trous... bien placés que ce soit devant ou derrière, le tout agrémenter de bulles légères formant un tapis de mousse montant jusqu'au nombril d'où réapparaissait des têtes de temps à autre comme par hasard au niveau de la ceinture d'un autre...

Ils dépassèrent ces salles et pénétrèrent par un autre sas dans une immense pièce ronde et vide où se trouvaient de nombreuses portes. C'était apparemment les pièces privées destinées aux VIP … on est un Malfoy ou on ne l'est pas que voulez-vous !  
-C'est ici, vos amis vous attendent lui annonça le lapin en lui ouvrant une des portes. Drago entra donc pendant que celui-ci s'éloignait.  
Une fois à l'intérieur de la pièce, il fut assaillit par une tornade rousse suivie de près par son meilleur ami Blaise qui le prit dans ses bras en lui souhaitant un joyeux Noël. Devant ces élans d'affections inopinés, il les repoussa gentiment :  
-Et bien l'esprit de Noël vous gaga-tise ou alors c'est le Gryffondor qui déteint sur le Serpentard Blaizou ? Ledit Blaizou lui répondit en enlaçant tendrement son depuis 2 ans petit ami :  
-Toujours Dray, mais ce soir c'est ton soir! Aller viens installons nous ! Il le fit s'asseoir et lui mit un verre de sa boisson favorite dans les mains.  
-On ne va pas danser ?  
-Non pas ce soir ! Aujourd'hui on va danser pour nous enfin plutôt pour toi petit chanceux !  
-Quoi ?!

Soudain les lumières se tamisèrent et un magnifique jeune homme entra vêtu en Père Noël sexy, une hotte sur le dos, seulement couvert d'un mini short de cuir blanc laissant peu de place à l'imagination ainsi que de bottes noires montantes et d'un haut rouge à fourrures blanches ouvert sur un torse huilé et musculeux. Mais en remontant son regard de plus en plus haut jusqu'au visage recouvert d'une légère barbe naissante, ne le rendant que plus viril, tout en bavant abondamment, il tomba sur deux yeux verts émeraudes et sur la légendaire cicatrice d'Harry Potter ! Merde son fantasme ambulant et accessoirement l'amour de sa vie était là devant lui ?! Il n'eut pas le temps de tergiverser plus longtemps, car celui-ci sous ses yeux ahuris se mit à chanter d'une voix suave et envoûtante :

Petit Papa Noël vas-y fait moi monter au ciel _(Harry se tourne et montre ses fesses moulées dans le cuir blanc)_

Avec des jouets par milliers !  
_(Il sort de sa hotte des sex-toys)_

N'oublie pas de bien me fourrer...  
Mais avant de venir,  
Il faudra bien te couvrir !  
_(Cette fois, il en sort des préservatifs)_

Dehors tu vas avoir si froid...  
_ (Drago : Il va plutôt faire fondre la glace oui ! Parce que moi j'ai plutôt chaud là)_

C'est bien mieux tout au fond de moi !

La chanson s'acheva et Drago se rendit compte que ses amis s'étaient esquivés le laissant seul avec Harry qui pendant le dernier vers s'était assis sur ses genoux en commençant à bouger contre lui pour l'exciter quand Drago revint à lui et essaya de le toucher, il se releva et dit d'un ton taquin et sensuel :  
-On ne touche pas monsieur Malfoy, c'est la règle des spectacles privés vous allez devoir payer un supplément, mais Drago ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille...  
-Ah! Vraiment ? C'est ce qu'on va voir ! Tu me parais d'ailleurs bien à l'étroit dans ce petit short... Tout en disant cela, il se redressa et plaqua Harry contre le mur le plus proche, un Harry qui "résista" faiblement, mais qui ayant déjà "abandonné" s'adossa lascivement au mur toujours plaqué par Drago qui se pressa contre lui la tête plongée dans son cou léchant et mordillant la peau de celui-ci.  
-Monsieur Malfoy, je suis sérieux... continua Harry, poursuivant son petit jeu.  
Aux paroles d'Harry, Drago se redressa de toute sa hauteur et lui lança un tel regard que le brun se sentit encore plus excité qu'il ne l'était déjà. Drago, lui lança également un "rien à foutre" très profond avant de l'embrasser sauvagement.  
Leur premier baiser fut passionné et vorace, les deux hommes y mettant tout le désir accumulé en eux depuis si longtemps, qu'ils avaient contenus et réprimés. Ils libérèrent ainsi leur passion commune et laissèrent pour la première fois les vagues d'émotions et de désir envers l'autre les submerger. Leurs bouches se fouillaient inlassablement, leurs langues s'entremêlant dans une danse langoureuse et sensuelle. Lâchant les poignets d'Harry qu'il maintenait jusque-là plaqués au mur, Drago posa une main sur le visage du brun essoufflé et fit glisser l'autre vers son torse, émettant un grognement de frustration lorsqu'il rencontra la barrière du peu de vêtements d'Harry. Celui-ci lui agrippa la tête et se mit à fourrager dans ses cheveux avec un petit cri ravit vite étouffé par les lèvres gourmandes de Drago.  
Puis insensiblement leurs lèvres se firent plus tendres tout en restant passionnées et Harry se cramponna un peu plus au blond, répondant avec ferveur à son étreinte. Celui-ci collé à lui autant que possible gémissait de plaisir vaincu par la volupté et perdu dans la douceur des lèvres d'Harry.  
Ils s'embrassaient avec (si c'était encore possible) plus d'ardeur, tandis que les mains d'Harry avaient réussies à se glisser sous sa chemise, appréciant le toucher de son torse au contact avec ses doigts. Il commença à parcourir le torse dévoilé avec plaisir pendant que Drago plongeait la tête dans son cou y reprenant difficilement son souffle laissant parfois traîner ses lèvres et sa langue contre celui-ci.  
Puis, il s'éloigna de son refuge tentant de revenir à lui, mais lorsqu'il contempla Harry immobile coincé entre le mur et lui, les jambes croisées dans son dos débordant de sensualité, son visage détendu et légèrement coloré, ses lèvres encore gonflées et humides de leurs baisers, il sentit son cœur cogner fortement dans sa poitrine. Il tenta de parler, mais dû s'éclaircir la gorge et s'humecta les lèvres ce qui fit pousser un gémissement de convoitise à Harry captivé par le petit bout de langue rose qui passait sur la bouche humide de Drago. En effet, lui aussi regardait ou plutôt admirais Drago face à lui dont sa barbe naissante avait irrité la peau fine autour de sa bouche.*Drago parvint alors à poser une simple question :  
-Pourquoi ?  
-C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire maintenant ?  
-Ça me paraît important à moi.  
- A ton avis qu'est-ce qu'y aurait pu me pousser à faire ça pour toi ?  
- J'ai ma petite idée mais j'aimerais que tu me le confirmes Harry.  
-Parce que je t'aime Drago, voilà pourquoi ! Un sourire radieux s'étendit sur le visage de celui-ci qui se pencha et l'embrassa amoureusement, puis il lui chuchota doucement :  
-Moi aussi je t'aime Harry ... si tu savais, mais pourquoi maintenant ? Surtout que tu m'avais fait comprendre que jamais rien n'arriverait entre nous.  
-J'étais en plein déni, je refusais d'accepter mes sentiments pour toi et après … tu sais je ne me voyais pas venir te voir comme ça et tout te déballer ! « Salut Drago, je t'aime! Je sais, je t'ai dit que je te détestais, que tu étais toujours le même petit con arrogant et prétentieux qu'avant la guerre et que je ne voulais plus jamais te revoir, mais s'il te plaît sort avec moi !» Te connaissant tu aurais cru que je me fichais de toi et tu m'aurais repoussé !  
- Ne pensons plus à ça, laissons le passer et les souvenirs douloureux là où ils sont et continuons ce qu'on a commencé maintenant que je t'ai-je vais en profiter et puis c'est Noël alors je vais déballer mon cadeau ! *(*)Drago prit alors Harry complètement dans ses bras et l'allongea sur le canapé rouge devenu un grand lit rond toujours aussi rouge près duquel dans une table de chevet se trouvait tout l'attirail nécessaire allant du simple lubrifiant et autres essentiels tels que les préservatifs à d'autres accessoires divers et variés sur lesquels ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas trop occupés à essayer de se débarrasser de leurs derniers vêtements. Avant d'avoir pu ôter le moindre habit au blond, Harry se retrouva une fois de plus coincé contre Drago, pour son plus grand plaisir. Le blond quant-à lui admirait une fois de plus Harry à présent presque nu devant lui :  
-Tu aime ce que tu vois? Lui demanda Harry.  
-Mmm, absolument, mais tu es trop vêtu à mon goût ! Lui répondit Drago tout en commençant à déposer des baisers sur le visage d'Harry, sa main allant ouvrir le short du brun.  
-Toi aussi … et plus que moi ! Renchérie Harry en commençant à déboutonner sa chemise.  
Drago descendit et plongea sa tête dans le cou sensible d'Harry qui gémit et s'employa à lui laisser quelques suçons et autres marques de morsures avant que le brun ne se reprenne et d'un coup de hanche inverse les rôles, se retrouvant à califourchon sur les hanches de Drago.  
Il commença à le déshabiller lentement embrassant, léchant, mordillant chaque parcelle de peau découverte. Il s'attarda sur les tétons roses qui trônaient sur le torse pâle et leurs accorda à chacun une attention toute particulière. Puis lorsqu'il les délaissa, il descendit sur les abdominaux qui se contractèrent sous son passage pendant que Drago haletant étouffait tant bien que mal ses gémissements. Harry s'arrêta au nombril et y joua avec sa langue mimant l'acte sexuel en regardant Drago droit dans les yeux. Lorsqu'il atteignit le pantalon, Drago gémit d'anticipation, Harry sourit et défit la fermeture éclair laissant entrapercevoir la bosse proéminente qui déformait le boxer du blond et qui était jusque là compressée dans le pantalon. Ledit pantalon ainsi que le sous-vêtement rejoignirent bien vite le reste de leurs vêtements au sol.  
Drago a présent nu, suppliait du regard un Harry tout aussi nu occupé à le faire languir en évitant pour cela la zone convoitée. L'érection libérée de toute entrave de Drago pulsait violemment réclamant l'attention du brun qui prenait un malin plaisir à l'éviter tout en prenant bien soin de souffler sur le pénis de Drago lorsqu'il faisait mine de s'y intéresser.  
Finalement, lorsque le blond ne fut plus que gémissements, Harry remonta vers ses lèvres. Il y laissa traîner sa langue sans pour autant poser ses lèvres contre celles de Drago puis alla susurrer à son oreille :  
-Veux-tu que je prenne ton sucre d'orge dans ma bouche Drago ? Dis-moi le veux-tu ? Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, il continua. Et veux-tu que pendant que je te suce, je mette mes doigts en toi pour pouvoir ensuite te pénétrer de mon sucre d'orge ?  
De surprise et d'envie (à cause de sa frustration accumulée) Drago poussa un long gémissement qui ravit intérieurement le brun penché au-dessus de lui qui se délectait de son pouvoir.  
-Laisse-moi m'occuper de ton sucre d'orge Drago !  
Pourtant, sans attendre le consentement de ce dernier, qui de toute façon se sentait incapable d'acquiescer ou même de résister ne fit donc rien, Harry redescendit vers l'objet de sa convoitise et écarta les jambes fines de Drago afin d'y accéder. Il commença à lécher le sexe engorgé sur toute sa longueur puis titilla le gland sensible se délectant des soupirs, gémissements et plaintes que produisait Drago lorsqu'il alternait coup de langue et sucions ainsi que rythme lent et lascif avec un plus soutenu et rapide. Il amena ainsi petit à petit son amant, qui ne pouvait empêcher ses hanches de bouger pour aller à la rencontre de la bouche accueillante, au point de rupture. Il le suça alors avec plus encore de ferveur afin de l'amener aux portes de la jouissance, mais lorsque Drago fut sur le point de jouir, il délaissa la verge tendue et humide n'obtenant qu'un cri frustré et une réflexion bien sentie :  
-Ne t'arrête pas espèce d'allumeur !  
Pour toute réponse, Harry descendit sur les testicules de Drago et joua avec elles, puis continua de descendre vers l'antre convoité où sans attendre, il fit pénétrer sa langue faisant glapir de surprise Drago. Mais voulant passer aux choses sérieuses, il embrassa Drago puis lui présenta ses doigts en le fixant intensément. Le blond compris et les happa, commençant à les enduire consciencieusement de salive. Voyant l'aisance qu'avait Drago à se servir de sa langue et de sa bouche, parvenant à l'exciter rien qu'en lubrifiant ses doigts, il ne put s'empêcher de l'imaginer administrer ce traitement à son membre. Lorsqu'il jugea ses doigts assez lubrifiés, il les glissa jusqu'à l'anus de Drago et y introduisit lentement le majeur et commença à faire de lents mouvements de vas-et-viens.  
-Je vais mettre un autre doigt Drago, le prévint Harry.  
-Non, je vais jouir!  
-Je vais t'en empêcher. Harry saisi et serra la base du sexe afin de l'en empêcher. Je veux être sûr que tu sois prêt, je veux te faire mal le moins possible. Il continua ainsi à préparer soigneusement le blond, rajoutant un troisième doigt obtenant une petite plainte de douleur, il s'employant ensuite à détendre le petit anneau de chaire tout en s'appliquant à chercher la prostate du blond.  
-Haaa! Haarryy! Gémit plus fortement Drago. Ça y est, il l'avait trouvée, il la malmena et la maltraita appréciant les contractions du petit orifice, qui se resserrait convulsivement contre ses doigts. Il continua de le doigter jusqu'à ce que Drago ne pouvant pas en supporter plus lui cria de le prendre :  
-J'en peu plus! Maintenant Harry, fait le maintenant!  
Ne pouvant lui-même plus se retenir et n'ayant pas non plus l'envie, il présenta son sexe à l'entrée et pénétra sans plus attendre Drago qui ferma les yeux et tenta de retenir un cri de douleur. Harry fit entrer son membre jusqu'à la garde, allant le plus doucement possible afin de ne pas infliger plus de douleur à Drago, tout en caressant le membre du blond qui avait perdu un peu de sa vigueur. Une fois cela fait, il s'arrêta et resta immobile tout en continuant de le masturber, il l'embrassa tendrement pour lui permettre de se détendre et lui murmurant les mots tendres que Drago avait toujours rêvé (et fantasmé aussi) d'entendre de sa bouche. Finalement, le blond n'en pouvant plus de cette immobilité bougea les hanches donnant ainsi le signal à Harry qui commença à bouger, doucement d'abord puis de plus en plus vite pour aller de plus en plus loin en Drago. Leurs cris et gémissements, ainsi que le bruit de leurs respirations erratiques remplissaient la salle, jusqu'à ce que Drago s'écrie :  
-J'en peu plus Harry!  
-Moi...aussi! Ensemble!  
Leurs cri de jouissance se mêlèrent et résonnèrent dans la pièce suivi par le silence.

Drago, yeux fermés et sourire béat savourait le poids d'Harry pesant sur lui tandis qu'ils reprenaient péniblement leurs souffles. Mais, Harry ne bougeant pas et commençant à devenir trop lourd pour le pauvre Drago écrabouillé, celui-ci lui fit remarquer son inconfort.  
-Harry tu m'écrases et puis ton "sucre d'orge" est toujours en moi...,fit-il coquin.  
-Ah ! Pardon, excuse moi ! bafouilla Harry gêné et rougissant en réglant le "problème". Il allait se lever, mais Drago le retint et l'enlaça. Après quelques instants à profiter de cette simple étreinte Harry se lança :  
-Vient chez moi, lui demanda-t-il. Nous ne pouvons pas rester ici éternellement et puis on a tellement de choses à se dire...  
Drago accepta plus qu'heureux et soulagé par cette proposition et ils rassemblèrent leurs affaires éparpillées dans la pièce (Harry métamorphosa les siennes pour qu'elles soient plus...couvrantes !) et quittèrent le MGN main dans la main.  
Une fois dehors, ils s'arrêtèrent stupéfait, la neige était tombée pendant la soirée et de gros flocons tombaient doucement blanchissant la rue. Soudain, une voie bien connue les interpella :  
-Drago ! Harry !  
Drago se retourna le premier effaré de voir son parrain en compagnie d'Hermione se diriger vers eux. Il se tourne vers son amant pour voir s'il est aussi surpris que lui, mais remarque que ce n'est pas le cas...  
-J'espère que tout s'est bien passé pour vous deux et que vous avez appréciés notre salle spéciale ! Dit Hermione enthousiaste.  
-D'ailleurs merci de l'avoir libérée à temps, rajouta Snape.  
-Ça y est, je comprends plus rien  
-Désolé Drago, en fait Hermione et Severus cherchais quelque chose en quoi investir en dehors de leur job de professeur à Poudlard... et voilà le résultat ! Fit il en désignant le MGN.  
-... Okay ! -_-'  
-C'est grâce à eux tout ça, ils mon passés le costume et surtout, ils mon permis d'avoir la salle ce soir …. Encore merci à tous les deux, au fait !  
- De rien Harry ! Dit Hermione.  
-Bon ! Nous n'allons pas nous éterniser Miss Granger et moi-même, alors joyeux Noël à vous deux ! Déclara Snape qui partit aussitôt sa phrase finie suivit par Hermione qui leur fit une bise à chacun en guise d'adieu.

Finalement, ils transplanèrent chez Harry. Arrivé devant la maison du brun Drago profita que le brun ouvrait la porte galérant à trouver sa clef pour observer les alentour, car il n'avait jamais été chez lui auparavant.  
C'était une grande maison dont la façade était faite de pierre, du lierre l'escaladant à certains endroits, mais ce qui l'éblouit fut le jardin féerique du brun dont les fleurs, les arbres, toutes les plantes enchantées par un sort de floraison éternelle fleurissaient tout en commençant à se couvrir d'une fine pellicule blanche. Tout cela associé ensemble était vraiment magique.  
Harry ayant enfin réussi à ouvrir sa porte l'invita à rentrer affichant un air tendre devant le blond qui continuait insouciant à s'extasier. Une fois à l'intérieur, ils déposèrent leurs affaires et prirent une douche en commun (uhuhuh ) pour finalement s'installer dans le canapé face à la cheminée où le feu crépitait, tous les deux blottis l'un contre l'autre emmitouflés dans une grande couverture moelleuse. Après un moment de silence confortable qui leur paru une éternité, Harry observa Drago au creux de ses bras et lâcha un :  
-Ma petite dinde.  
-Quoi !? S'exclama Drago étonné  
Harry lui sortit alors :  
-Bas oui, je t'ai bien farci tout à l'heure et le résultat était délicieux !  
Pas d'humeur à se disputer Drago le tapa "gentiment" en marmonnant "pfff crétin"  
Prenant son courage à deux mains, Harry posa enfin la question qui lui brûlait aux lèvres depuis qu'ils étaient chez lui :  
-Dit Drago... je peut espérer te trouver sous mon sapin demain matin avec un petit mot disant "à toi pour toujours" ?  
-Tu n'auras même pas à attendre demain ... lui répondit Drago avant d'embrasser fougueusement sont désormais amant et petit ami. Joyeux Noël Harry !  
-Le meilleur "grâce à toi"!

_**Fin et Joyeuses fêtes**_

* * *

Soyez indulgents, svp ! Perso je n'aime pas trop la partie réconciliation près-acte sexuel, c'est plutôt niai et pas du tout réaliste, mais bon on a du talent ou on en a pas ! J'ai vraiment fini au dernier moment en écrivant le lemon donc s'il y a des problèmes avec celui-ci , merci de me le dire ! Bien sur au moment où je tente de sauvegarder le serveur plante et sauvegarde pas les modifications de dernière minutes et comme je suis novice en publication j'avais déjà postée la fic aaarg ! Du coup, j'ai pris de la bûche de la veille pour me consolée sniff. Désolé pour ceux qui l'on lue comme avant, j'ai essayée toute la journée suivante...

PS : Severus et Hermione ne sont pas ensemble c'est juste un délire de ma part de les voir patron d'une boite de nuit gay ensemble ….

Joyeux Noël et encore désolé pour la chanson ^_^ !


End file.
